


Мудак ты, Дженсен

by Gianeya



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: M/M, PWP, attempt to write a praise kink, but they talk too much for PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gianeya/pseuds/Gianeya
Summary: Дженсен — тот еще мудак, и с этим надо что-то делать.





	Мудак ты, Дженсен

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды StealthGames 2017 на ФБ.  
> Cогласно Deus_Ex_Wikia, действие DLC System Rift происходит после визита Дженсена в Голем-сити, но до финальной разборки в Лондоне.  
> Предупреждение: первый раз, герои много болтают, попытка написать praise kink.

Стук в дверь раздался минут через сорок после разговора с Притчардом. Адам, успевший принять душ, пошел открывать, не удосужившись надеть хотя бы футболку, за что и поплатился — будь он в бронежилете, внезапный удар шокером его бы не вырубил. 

...

Придя в себя, Адам не торопился открывать глаза. Сначала неплохо было бы определить, где он и кто его подловил. Ответ на второй вопрос обнаружился быстро. До боли знакомый голос — Притчард, черт побери! — где-то неподалеку бормотал, постоянно перемещаясь:

— «Пока, Притчард» просто на середине слова. Ни «спасибо», ни «как дела», ни хотя бы «передавай привет Шарифу». Ну и мудак же ты, Дженсен! Ну да, ты же как обычно весь из себя герой — но мог бы и подружелюбнее...

— Ты должен быть в Детройте, — открывая глаза, обреченно перебил Адам этот поток сознания. Хорошо, конечно, что это не какие-нибудь наемники Коалиции, но... если бы Притчард держался от него подальше — было бы еще лучше.

— Должен кому? — ядовито уточнил Притчард, резко разворачиваясь на пятках и обращая на валяющегося на полу Адама обвиняющий взгляд.

Адам, избегая резких движений, чтобы не усилилась пульсирующая в затылке боль, сел и оперся спиной на подлокотник дивана.

— Ты же на Шарифа так и работаешь, — Притчард споткнулся на полушаге и удивленно воззрился на Адама. — Да ладно тебе, это очевидно. Так что я вполне обоснованно предположил, что ты в Детройте.

— Предпочитаю работать на месте, так легче справляться с непредвиденными обстоятельствами, типа сегодняшних, — снисходительно пояснил Притчард. Потом резко сдулся и добавил: — Будь я в Детройте, ты бы меня из ловушки не вытащил. Чем больше промежуточных компьютеров в цепи, тем проще ее обрубить.

Адам сглотнул, чтобы избавиться от металлического привкуса на языке, и уточнил:

— Так за что же я пострадал? Раз я, как ты выразился, весь из себя герой.

— За то, что мудак, — снова разозлился Притчард, сжимая кулаки. Нет, он, конечно, всегда был импульсивным, но нынешняя выходка тянула на апофеоз непродуманности. — Даже дослушать меня ему, видите ли, слишком трудно!

— Ты нес какую-то сентиментальную чушь. Я просто сохранил в неприкосновенности остатки твоего достоинства, — Адам не стал уточнять, что в первую очередь он не хотел, чтобы Притчард еще глубже влез в то дерьмо, которым все сильнее начинали попахивать события в Праге. Поэтому вполне целенаправленно постарался закончить беседу как можно обиднее.

— Я, может, пытался наладить между нами отношения? — огрызнулся Притчард.

— После двух лет, что мы даже не разговаривали? — Адам приподнял брови и на пробу качнул головой; боль постепенно затихала. 

— Может, мне их как раз хватило, чтобы соскучится? — только сейчас Адам заметил, что Притчард то и дело залипает взглядом на его груди, а потом резко отворачивается. Чтобы через минуту снова начать пялиться. 

Да нет, не могло такого быть. У Адама видимо импланты барахлят после шокера. Но проверить... стоило. Проверить хотелось — и до странности остро. Может, Адам тоже соскучился. Вернее, не только соскучился.

— И поэтому ты зашел сказать, что я мудак? — Адам медленно облизал пересохшие губы — и Притчард совершенно точно проводил взглядом это движение.

— Поэтому... — Притчард запнулся и снова рывком отвернулся. — Нет, поэтому я затащил тебя в квартиру, а не оставил валяться на пороге. Хотя если бы я знал, какой ты тяжелый...

— То что, Притчард? — вкрадчиво поторопил его Адам, медленно, чтобы не вспугнуть, поднимаясь на ноги. В крови закипал азарт, еще немного, и он не сможет остановиться, даже если захочет. — Ты плюнул бы на всю эту затею? Или наоборот, сделал бы так еще раньше? И надругался над моим беспомощным телом?

— Что за чушь ты несешь?.. — обернувшись с возмущенным возгласом, Притчард оказался нос к носу с Адамом. Тут же попытался сделать шаг назад, но на его запястьях уже сомкнулись твердые углепластиковые пальцы.

— Что ты не успел сказать? — негромко спросил Адам, с жадностью отмечая, как у Притчарда расширяются зрачки и он начинает дышать все чаще и поверхностнее. — Долгие прощания не в твоих обычаях. А, Притчард?

— Мудак ты, Дженсен, — в который раз повторил Притчард, но в этот раз ему слишком откровенно не хватало запала. — Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? Что я вдруг понял: любой из нас может в самый неожиданный момент сдохнуть? А я так и буду молчать как дурак?

— О чем молчать, Притчард? — чуть крепче сжимая пальцы на его запястьях, подстегнул Адам.

— Трижды мудак, — теперь уже Притчард нервно облизнул губы. — О том, что давно хочу с тобой трахнутся. Переспать. Вступить в интимную связь. Мне продолжать или достаточно? — он почти шипел, но вырваться даже не пытался. Черт, да потому что за этим он пришел. И как бы ни ершился сейчас, ни скрывал нервозность — он и так хотел сказать все это. А Адам... Адам после подобной откровенности просто не мог остановится — да и не желал, если честно. Но не признаваться же в собственной слабости. Его выдержки и так хватило только разжать пальцы, но лишь затем, чтобы скользнуть ладонями вверх по рукам Притчарда до самой шеи.

— Молодец, — нежно выдохнул Адам ему почти в губы — и всем телом ощутил, как Притчард содрогнулся от одного слова. Мимолетно взглянул вниз — ширинка у него заметно топорщилась. — Было ведь совсем не сложно.

— Ты не мудак. Ты просто редкостная сука, — Притчард так и не шевелился, но голос у него резко охрип.

— А то ты не знал, куда шел, — со смешком ответил Адам, наклонился ближе и провел кончиком носа вдоль челюсти Притчарда, вырвав у того прерывистый вздох.

— Видимо, успел забыть, два года, сам понимаешь, — Притчард проглатывал окончания, но все равно пытался отвечать насмешливо. Адам лизнул его под ухом, легонько подул — и Притчард наконец сорвался, наплевав на видимость самоконтроля. Вцепился Адаму в ремень штанов, дернул на себя, прижимаясь пахом к паху, и прохрипел: — Да сделай уже что-нибудь!

— Терпение, Фрэнсис. Раз уж ты сам пришел, куда мне торопиться? — Адам завел одну ладонь Притчарду под затылок и легонько потянул за волосы, заставляя запрокинуть голову. Провел языком вниз по шее, задевая подбородком воротник неизменной куртки. Притчард резко передернул плечами, на секунду выпустил из пальцев ремень, который никак не мог расстегнуть, и одним движением скинул куртку. Попытался стащить и футболку, но Адам куснул его прямо сквозь ткань за плечо, и он, коротко выругавшись — Дженсен, блядь! — снова неловко задергал ремень, то и дело задевая пальцами стояк самого Адама. 

Еще раз, чуть сильнее, прикусив Притчарда за плечо, Адам куда как быстрее расстегнул его джинсы и потащил их вниз вместе с бельем. Футболка мгновенно прилипла к влажной от смазки головке, и Адам обхватил член Притчарда прямо через ткань. На пробу пару раз двинул рукой вверх-вниз, но Притчард резко зашипел и вцепился ему в плечи.

— Не так! 

— Слишком нежный? — Адам снова поцеловал его под ухом, не пытаясь скрыть улыбку в голосе.

— Давай тебе попробуем? — немного раздраженно рыкнул Притчард и наконец справился с ремнем Адама, чтобы добраться до его члена. Погладил большим пальцем дырочку уретры — и пришла уже очередь Адама вздрагивать. Наклонил голову, зачем-то заглядывая Адаму за плечо — и давая шанс оставить дорожку из укусов на другой стороне шеи. И вдруг толкнул его назад.

Адам, не сопротивляясь, упал спиной на мягкие диванные подушки.

— И что теперь? — расслабленно раздвинув ноги и опустив руки по сторонам от коленей, он оглядел Притчарда с головы до ног, демонстративно задержав взгляд на его натянувшем футболку члене. Притчард в ответ только фыркнул и бесстыдно сел Адаму на колени. Задрал футболку, прикусив губу, ущипнул себя за сосок. И ухмыльнулся:

— Когда ты сказал «терпение», это прозвучало так многообещающе. 

— Уверенный и при этом покладистый, Фрэнсис? И снова молодец, — протянул Адам, опуская ладони на бедра Притчарду — и с наслаждением ловя пробежавшую по его телу дрожь. 

— Издеваешься? — подозрительно прищурился Притчард, тем не менее непроизвольно подаваясь пахом вперед. 

— И не думал, — Адам качнул головой и легко провел самыми кончиками пальцев вдоль венок на его члене. — Ты правда молодец, Фрэнк. Безотносительно ситуации. Отличный хакер, пусть иногда и немного самонадеянный. Умный. Умеешь рисковать и умеешь быть осторожным, когда надо. А еще ты все-таки пришел первый — я бы так никогда и не решился, наверное, — с каждым словом Адам чуть крепче сжимал пальцы, чуть быстрее двигал кулаком. И Притчард едва не плавился в его руках. Челка прилипла к его мокрому от пота лбу, губу он закусил так сильно, что она побелела, а каждый раз, когда Адам задевал его живот костяшками пальцев — он коротко, оборвано вздыхал.

— Хватит. Наблюдательный ты мудак, Дженсен, прекрати говорить, — со стоном выдавил Притчард. — Я же сейчас...

— Почему же «хватит»? — Адам резко приподнялся, рукой поперек лопаток придавливая Притчарда к себе, и шепнул ему на ухо: — Кончай. Вот. Прямо. Сейчас.

И Притчард кончил, вцепившись Адаму в плечи — раньше точно остались бы синяки, а теперь просто искусственные рецепторы зафиксировали факт повышенного давления. Подол футболки снова сполз ниже, и сперма разбрызгалась по ней белыми, быстро впитывающимися каплями. Когда Притчард вздрогнул в последний раз, Адам прикусил его мочку и тихо, но четко договорил:

— Молодец.

Притчард тут же вскинулся и проникновенно заявил:

— А вот за это ты все-таки заплатишь.

Адам хмыкнул и чуть двинул бедрами, заставляя слишком чувствительного после оргазма Притчарда зашипеть.

— Жду с нетерпением.

— Например, я сейчас могу встать и свалить, — Притчард попытался изобразить на лице возмущение, но его с головой выдавали пальцы — невесомо поглаживающие Адама по сочленениям протезов.

— Когда будешь сваливать, давай ты свалишь в Джаггернаут? — резко посерьезнел Адам, и Притчард в недоумении от такой крутой смены темы даже немного отстранился. — Серьезно, плюнь на Шарифа, он никогда и никого не мог защитить. У этих парней счет против Иллюминатов пока получше.

— Сам ты с ними уже связался, надо полагать, — нахмурился Притчард.

— Не без этого, — Адам и не пытался отрицать. — Притчард, после этой истории с Пэлисэйдом тебе нужно залечь на дно. Даже если они в самом деле тебя не засекли, перестраховаться не помешает. И раз уж ты не в Детройте...

— И раз я не в Детройте — а искать меня в случае чего будут именно там, — то принять решение смогу и завтра, — оборвал его Притчард и решительно обхватил ладонью несколько поникший от серьезности разговора член Адама. Оценивающе склонил голову к плечу — и стянул с себя футболку, тут же уронив ее между их телами, и опустил руку поверх. — Я же предлагал тебе так попробовать, — ухмыльнулся он, но Адаму вдруг почудился в его улыбке оттенок неуверенности. 

— Уж прости, но на страшную месть это не тянет, — с легким вызовом хмыкнул Адам и с облегчением отметил, как Притчард тут же прищурился в ответ, забывая о всяких колебаниях.

— Это мы еще посмотрим, — с предвкушением улыбнулся он — и Адам мысленно согласился. Они еще посмотрят. А потом он сделает все возможное, чтобы еще не раз посмотрели.


End file.
